


Burning Twice Through

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many things are happening to let Finn understand why they both make him burn, until finally they get time to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Twice Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



FN-2187 hadn't really understood what happened to him. He'd gotten dizzy and nauseous and giddy when he came face to face with the Resistance pilot. He just knew they had to move, had to go, no matter what he was feeling.

And then the Resistance pilot, _his_ pilot, named him Finn. That only added to the feelings building in the pit of his stomach, the ones that edged lower as the adrenaline of the fight ran through him… the ones that came to a cold, bone-numbing halt as he thought Poe was dead.

Only the feelings built to a fever pitch all over again when he took the hand of a woman that could break him in half, and Finn didn't have a name for it. He needed to be close to her, ached to touch her… and that was wrong. Even without the First Order's issues surrounding physicality, he knew he couldn't just do that.

The feeling wouldn't quit, and in the moment he swore he was leaving her, Finn felt like his soul was tearing in two. He didn't understand, didn't want to hurt, but didn't want to hurt anyone else. Maybe he was a freak, and that was why he'd managed to be the best, right up to Jakku, and this was all part of him being abnormal.

He was almost overpowered by the fact Poe was alive, with the two fires burning deep in him now, one calling out to Rey, and one to Poe.

Too bad they all had parts to play for the battles to come.

* * *

When Finn woke up, he knew a lot of time had passed. Poe's hair was a little longer, and Rey didn't look like a murder bomb waiting to go off on someone… wait, they were both with him? Despite knowing he was still probably supposed to be still, he pushed up to look from one to the other, and those fires were right there.

"Easy, buddy," Poe said, taking one of his hands. Rey reached and took the other one, moving to help guide his head back down on the pillow. 

"We're here," Rey assured him.

"Don't understand…" Finn muttered, before Poe laughed, bitterly it sounded like.

"We'll explain later."

* * *

Later had led them to this point, with a lot of words about soul bonding and the need to consummate such things.

"I… both of you?"

"It's mutual, but you are the focus for each of us," Rey explained. "We've already talked this over, Finn. Can we please do something other than talk now?" She reached out and ran a hand down Finn's bare chest for emphasis, and the fire inside the man shot to a higher level.

"Yes," Finn squeaked, making Poe laugh that musical laugh of his, before soft, sensuous lips were closing on his shoulder. Finn wanted to close his eyes, but he didn't because Rey had this gorgeous look on her face as she leaned in and claimed his mouth. It felt like he was just going to explode or melt as the two of them took control, pushing and guiding him back in the bed, firmly between them. Finn could only let out a strangled moan at all of the skin touching his, at the way they both seemed to think they had all the time in the world for this.

"Again, you know you can say no, or tell us to try something else?" Poe asked, just to be safe. In talking about sex, they'd learned the First Order had guilty sex — hand jobs and blow jobs — that was quick and furtive, and commanded sex. That last was often used to bring two exceptional soldiers together to create a new one. The life-carrier was then 'retired' to a First Order planet. That had angered Rey and Poe both.

"I'm good… please don't stop that," Finn begged, rocking his hips back as he felt Poe's cock against the line of his ass and Rey's hands fondling his own cock.

"Oh we're not," Rey promised. She was eager for this, to use sex as something to enjoy and share the explosive need inside her, rather than using it as a bartering tool. Sex had been a threat when she was very young, but she'd evaded that problem until she was sure and confident enough to work it into her repertoire on her terms.

They both were kissing him, caressing him all over, and he wanted to touch them, wanted to feel them more intimately but he was on fire all over. Poe had said it could be like that, when one person recognized more than one partner in their soul. It would fade, he reassured them both, as they gave into the urges.

Finn didn't ever want to lose this feeling, as his head swam and he babbled incoherently at them both. Rey's sharp teeth on a nipple combined with an oil-slick finger probing his ass blurred into the mind-blowing feeling of knowing they were both as aroused and hungry as he was. He could sense it, taste it in the air, and touch it in his mind. 

He whined when Rey moved away, falling onto her back beside him, but then she was reaching for him, inviting him up over her. That, he could do, as he obeyed her, looking back at Poe… and oh kriff this was about to feel so incredible, as he saw Poe take the bottle of oil and start massaging that beautiful cock.

"Need any help?" Poe asked Rey.

"No, I'm more than wet enough and ready for him," she told the pilot, smiling in this dreamy fashion that Finn thought was the sexiest thing ever. He rubbed his aching cock along her thigh, and she growled at the tease, reaching up to grab and hold onto the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss.

"Better give her what she wants, buddy," Poe encouraged, holding back from them. He waited as Finn found the right angle, and Finn wanted to hear that sound out of Rey a million times as they joined their bodies, completing that circuit. It wasn't enough, though, and he reached back…

…and Poe took his hand, tangling their fingers, before moving close. His free hand rested on Finn's hip as he just rocked against the younger man, not quite doing more than teasing.

"Take your own advice and give _me_ what I want!" Finn demanded.

"Hold still a minute then." When Finn and Rey were motionless, Poe started pushing in, making his own unintelligible noises until he was deep inside his new lover, his soulmate.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Finn wailed, flexing between his lovers, penetrated and penetrating, feeling their presences swell inside him, twining in those fires until he was completely consumed by the feel and smell of their union. He never even knew when he crested, as it all was a spiral of sensation, no thought, until he found himself cradled on Rey's shoulder, and the warm weight of Poe half-over the other side of his body.

"With us now, Finn?" Rey asked, watching his face as he came back down from his sexual high.

"Mmm hmm."

"Good, buddy, because now we get to swap spots. We wanted to ease you down, knowing you were burning from both links… but I cannot wait to feel you buried inside me while she uses your ass," Poe said, and Finn could hear the grin in it. Never mind that the idea had his entire body heating right back up, and his brain melting out of his ears.

There were far worse fates than being soul-bonded to Poe Dameron and Rey, he figured. Even if he was possibly going to die from too much sex.


End file.
